jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs, due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest up to two meters long. This crest is not only an exhibition, but can also produce a wide variety of sounds, from sharp high pitched shrieks to infrasonic bass. Parasaurolophus is a peaceful animal that lives in herds lead by several adult males. Aggressivity is almost unexistant among Parasaurolophus; conflicts are solved by size exhibitions and defending sound contests. Creation and Size Creation Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raise by the workers there. 29 Parasaurolophus were recloned. When the clones were a few months old they would be transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. There were many that lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure. At least 13 of them remained on Isla Sorna. Although the clones are capable of walking on all fours and two legs, it mostly stood upright nearly dragging its tail, unlike the originals. Size The clones resembled the species Parasaurolophus walkeri, but their crests tended to be shorter and more curved. They were also shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters (23.25ft) in length instead of 10 meters (33 ft). Appearance In a Parasaurolophus herd, there would be a member that would observe the surrounding area for any threats to the herd and would alert it if there were any nearby. They had two skin variations, citrine and beige. Their crests would vary in color as well, with some having black, dark gray, and purple crests. From the research conducted by Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant David Banks the coloration of their crests were unique for each social clique. The size and shape of the crest would vary in each herd. Story Isla Nublar (1993) The endorsement team saw a herd of Parasaurolophus at the Watering Hole of the Brachiosaurus Enclosure though they seemed to have been more awestruck by the enclosure's titular Brachiosaurus rather than the hadrosaurs. 16 Parasaurolophus lived on Isla Nublar. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the Parasaurolophus in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure were able to roam freely. In 1994, only 9 Parasaurolophus were confirmed to be alive. Isla Sorna (1997-2001) When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurolophus that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants. They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus. In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Stegosaurus, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) The InGen Hunters captured a Parasaurolophus that their leader, Roland Tembo, named Elvis because its crest resembled a pompadour like Elvis Presley had. This individual would later be freed the Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding the following night it was captured by the hunters, though it is unknown if the Parasaurolophus survived. In 1999, InGen was in possession (or had created) an infant Parasaurolophus. When Simon Masrani went to oversee the genetics company a year after he had purchased it, he got to hold the young Parasaurolophus. Isla Sorna (2001) When the search group for Eric Kirby was running from the Velociraptor pack who they encountered in theInGen Compound that Billy Brennan (one of their members) stole eggs from, they ran through a mixed herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus that was outside the InGen Compound. Later, Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family saw on a riverbank. Jurassic World Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived as an attraction for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. The juveniles, unlike the originals, had crests at an early age. They lived in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gallimimus Valley. The Parasaurolophus in the Gyrosphere, Cretaceous Cruise, and Gentle Giants Petting Zoo resemble the previously created clones in the Lost World. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, Gray Mitchell and Zach Mitchell saw several Parasaurs during their time in the Gyrosphere Valley. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Parasaurolophus was confirmed to be still alive on Isla Nublar. According to the Dinosaur Protection Group website it shows Rexy hunting a herd of Parasaurolophus Ina open plains. At least one to two were seen in the ocean, with one trying to climb a rock before getting hit by the volcanic bomb. One of the them was seen in the cage getting loaded up Arcadia cargo ship. They weren't seen in the movie until at the end. Parasaurolophus were later freed and was never seen again. at least 5 of them are saved. Gallery Known Parasaurolophus * Elvis Abilities Speed and Agility Being a hadrosaur with no armor or spikes to defend itself from predators like a T. rex, a Parasaur would have to run away as their main defense. Luckily, this disadvantage has caused Parasaurolophus to be able to run quick, up to 30 mph. Parasaurs also can turn on a dime which is known due to when being lassoed by hunters, it turns to face them in a quick moment. Communication This crest is not only an exhibition, but can also produce a wide variety of sounds, from sharp high pitched shrieks to infrasonic bass.The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the tubular crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it served as a snorkel when the animal was in the water, others thought it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their calls. Aggressiveness is virtually non-existant among these hadrosaurs, as conflicts are solved quickly by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. But if there is one thing this species is known for, it's is the loud honking call that it's hollow crest produces...a noise so loud, that at full blast it can be heard from over 5 miles away, or it would if the other inhabitants didn't block it out. Parasaurolophus are among the noisiest of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Together with Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus , their herds are known to sound like an out-of tune orchestra. their communication skills are extremely advanced and complicated: Parasurolophus' calls sound the same to an human ear but different calls have very small differences, understandable only by the rest of the herd and the more expert keepers. This crest allows the dinosaur to produce a loud trombone-like sound, which is produced constantly by the herd in order to reassure and keep individuals close. Calls warning of danger are somewhat louder and higher in pitch. The young lack crests at birth. According to the notes of the Jurassic Park keepers, the Parasaurolophus has not only a great variety of calls of its own, but the ability to mimic the sounds of other dinosaurs (including T-Rex), which caused confusion and even an accident during the first days of the Parasaurolophus in Isla Nublar. They can also produce more than one call at the time. The Jurassic Park rangers were convinced that Parasaurolophus had a complex language, but sadly, it was never studied. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Its' nasal channels run through the crest, so when a Parasaur pushes air, it goes through the long cranial crest to make low-frequency sounds. The sounds Parasaurs make with their crests are comparable to a tuba. Strength and Combat While it can't fight back from predators, it is strong enough to lift two men that have lassoed it into the sky for a few seconds.Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alive Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs